


Much Ado About Something

by Paratale



Series: Quark and Odo's Sexual Tension Jar [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angry Kissing, Coda, Episode: s05e09 The Ascent, M/M, Solid!Odo, but it's very consensual, rated for frank discussion of boners, rating has been raised to reflect chapter 2......, the one where quark goads odo into hooking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paratale/pseuds/Paratale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't read smut in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what happened; these words just appeared on my computer

"You've been reading that book for the past hour. I don't know what you expected."

Odo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Being a solid engendered a variety of inconveniences and discomforts, but this... This has to be one of the worst. He set the book down on the console and took a calming breath, trying to will his uninvited erection away. That tactic failed when he caught a glance at Quark out of the corner of his eye. "Will you quit looking at it?" He burst out.

Quark responded by flashing Odo yet another of his insufferable leers and leaning back in his chair. "Are you going to head back to your bunk and take care of that or just... Deal with it right here?"

"It doesn't need dealing with. It'll go away on its own."

"Seriously, Odo?" Quark rolled his eyes. "One of the many worldly pleasures you could never understand as a changeling is waiting in your pants and you're just going to--"

"It's _my_ erection, and I've decided to leave it alone," said Odo petulantly.

"I don't understand you," Quark continued to gripe. "I know you're curious about it. That's why you read those novels. And surely you haven't forgotten that night after we met--"

"That was research. Just like my novels are."

"Call it whatever you want; you were satisfying a curiosity. And even though you made it clear you weren't impressed..."

"Humph. You are correct on that account."

"You're a solid now; there's a whole new world open to you," said Quark, making a dramatic open gesture with his arms. "But are you out there taking advantage of it? No!" He jabbed an accusatory finger. "You'd rather stay miserable."

"As if you care anything for my personal happiness," Odo shot back. "Your entire purpose in life is to make mine unbearable."

"Don't flatter yourself." Quark leaned forward, steepling his fingers in a way that made him look even more repulsively capitalist than usual. "It's _you_ who's obsessed with _me._ Don't try to pretend you watch everyone on the station as closely; there isn't enough time in the universe for that. I think catching me out is the only thing that makes you happy in your whole sorry life."

"That's preposterous," Odo sneered. "Catching you out happens to be my job."

"I wouldn't be surprised if your constant surveillance of my every move has actually prevented you from doing your job."

Odo snarled at the implication that he was neglecting his duties. "I assure you, Quark, there are a million things I'd rather be doing than dealing with your criminal activities."

"Oh, of course, how could I forget? The one thing you want more than me in your holding cell is Major Kira in your bed--or is it bucket, sorry--"

"That's none of your concern!"

"What's so special about her, Odo? Is it because you know she'll never love you back, so you can stay miserable forever?"

"Quark," Odo growled warningly, standing up from his chair. Quark matched his movement, never breaking eye contact.

"You know, as a solid you might even have a shadow of a chance. Do you ever think about what it would be like if you and her--" Quark choked on the rest of his sentence as Odo grabbed him bodily by the collar and flung him onto the console.

"Don't talk about Kira that way," Odo spat.

"As if you could satisfy her anyway," Quark gasped out, wriggling in Odo's grasp, and kicking a leg which no longer touched the floor. Odo realized with some horror that their arrangement was most certainly _not_ helping the situation in his pants. "You can't even take care of your own boner, let alone whatever Bajorans have got." Quark sneered. "Just one more reason she'll never want to be with you."

"If you think I haven't realized Kira isn't interested, you don't know me as well as you think." Odo bit back a grunt as Quark squirmed against him, creating a distracting friction.

"I could make you a great holoprogram, you know; all I would need is her image," Quark gasped. "I know you have access to it--ah!"

"I would never disrespect her in such a way and neither will you," Odo growled, bearing down on Quark until they were almost nose to nose. There were klaxons going off somewhere in the back of his mind; his thigh really shouldn't be there in between Quark's legs like that, their faces were too close; his stupid solid pants were too tight--oh, but he just wanted a bit more contact...

"Of course not," Quark replied, "I'm going to prison anyway, right?" He let out an ugly laugh. "Congratulations, Odo, you've won! You have me right where you want me." He shifted again, and Odo couldn't contain a gasp at the spike of sensation even a small amount of friction could generate. Quark's sneer grew, even as his own breathing became labored.

"You caught me, Constable." Quark was on his back on the console, arms pinned to his sides by Odo's grip. His sentence should have come out sounding vulnerable, but he delivered it like a taunt. "Now what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm taking you to jail, idiot," Odo grunted. The heat radiating from Quark's body was like some sort of perverse particle field, pulling at and warming Odo's solid form as he leaned in. He's doing this on purpose, Odo thought furiously. He tried to think of something to say, some biting retort; but words were failing him. He got the distinct impression that his human blood was no longer flowing to his head.

"Do it," hissed Quark. He was still moving his leg in a maddening rhythm. "I dare you."

"Do you ever shut _up!_ " Odo snarled in frustration and crushed their bodies together, pressing his mouth against Quark's and shoving Quark even harder against the console.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you thought quark sounded like a smooth criminal just now, don't be fooled. he cried in the shower afterwards


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm here's a surprise smut chapter several months later... how did that get there i wonder...... it is a mystery 
> 
> #no shame november

Quark wasted no time shoving his tongue into Odo's mouth, which was much hotter and wetter than it had been last time, then hooked an ankle around Odo's lower leg, leveraging his hips to grind against Odo's. Odo groaned before he could stop himself, beginning to lean against Quark rather than hold him down.

Odo continued to make all manner of surprised little sounds when Quark broke the kiss and turned his attention to Odo's jaw and neck. The downside was that Odo was too busy experiencing being touched like this for the first time to give Quark much attention in return. Still, getting to watch Odo lose his composure was well worth a small net loss on Quark's end. Also, while Odo was distracted, Quark managed to get away with grabbing Odo's ass, which wasn't bad at all for something constructed by the Founders, and Quark was quite sure he wouldn't have ever gotten his hands on it if it weren't for their current circumstances.

Odo, for his part, was starting to understand why humanoids enjoyed this, though he still couldn't quite grasp the concept of "attraction;" the ill-defined quality that supposedly made certain humanoids a more appealing choice for this interaction over other humanoids. His preferences as a changeling tended towards ordered, symmetrical forms, but the appeal was purely aesthetic, and as a humanoid, that hadn't changed. For better or for worse, however, it seemed that such an understanding wasn't actually a prerequisite for "coupling."

And while the physical sensations he was experiencing were certainly positive, more intoxicating was the intense desire to be close to another person. He pressed his whole body against Quark, who wrapped his limbs around him in a way that might have seemed comical if Odo hadn't enjoyed it so much. With his head spinning and his chest filling up with a tingly heat, this was almost like the sensation at the very beginning of a link, when the molecules of two forms had just begun to intertwine but the merging of thought and form hadn't happened yet.

He was aware that this behavior was... highly unprofessional at best. He shouldn't be indulging in some base Humanoid activity, he thought as he allowed Quark to grab one of his hands and move it impatiently to an ear. Especially not with Quark. It was a distraction, a waste of time; reading the novels he could justify, but rubbing Quark's ears hardly counted as _romantic._

Still, he felt even more alienated in this new solid body than he had as a changeling, and this touching and being touched was a relatively easy way to feel less alone, like he was part of a link again. What else was he going to do on this runabout, anyway?

Plus, there was something very rewarding about applying just the right sort of attention to those familiar ears and watching Quark lose his self-satisfied look, gasping and squirming against him instead.

They both lost track of time. All Odo could think about was how much he just wanted to be closer; he kissed Quark deeply, using his tongue as Quark had shown him before, and ran his hands everywhere he could reach, grasping and tugging at the many layers of clothing until he finally managed to get his hands under Quark's shirt. Quark breathed in sharply before retaliating by sliding his hand over the front of Odo's pants, to what had started this bizarre encounter in the first place. Slowly, he began to unzip them.

Odo's knees went weak and he pitched forward as Quark's hand found purchase. Quark had only been with one Human, and that was a while ago, but seeing as Odo had apparently never even jacked himself off before, it probably wouldn't be difficult to get him where he needed to go.

And he did need. His grip on Quark was like iron, even as he trembled like a leaf, his forehead pressed to the console above Quark's shoulder. The affair had become rather one-sided as a result, but listening to Odo moan--really moan, his new heart pounding loud enough for Quark to hear the atria expanding and contracting as Quark moved his hand below--was quite possibly even better than oo-mox.

Quark had never seen Odo like this before, eyes glazed over and melting helplessly against him. And he'd definitely never heard Odo gasp and cry out his name like he was doing right now. It was frankly incredibly hot, and it struck Quark as a bit unfair that Odo was somehow this good in the sack whether he was a solid or a changeling.

An idea came to Quark. "How is it?" he asked. "Should I keep going?"

"Huh--what?" Odo asked, somehow managing to sound irritable, though he was panting and flushed down to his collar. Quark wondered how far beyond his neck that blush extended.

"Should I keep going?" Quark repeated, deliberately slowing down and watching Odo's reaction. Odo actually whimpered a little before biting his lip to cut himself off.

"Don't stop, I... I need to..."

"Need to what?" Quark's own arousal was making it a bit hard to sound teasing by this point, and the words came out a bit breathy.

"I don't know--oh!" Odo jerked and gasped as Quark resumed and then surpassed his earlier pace.

"Don't worry--I do," said Quark smugly as Odo started to rock against his hand.

"Oh--oh..." Odo had completely collapsed onto Quark, unable to hold himself up. Quark was enjoying himself immensely.

"This is nothing, you know," he remarked. "There's a lot more I can show you--"

"Quark--I can't--something is--" Odo's breath came in short pants, and he sounded slightly panicked.

Without thinking, Quark patted Odo's flushed cheek with his free hand. "Relax, it's supposed to happen. I've got you."

Odo tensed and gasped, a quiet sound catching in his throat, then slumped against the console. Quark twitched at the shifting of weight; he still wasn't finished himself, and Odo didn't seem in any state to help him out.

After a few seconds, during which they both caught their breath, Odo lifted himself up and sat down heavily in a chair, pupils still blown wide like those of a surprised mud salamander.

"Ha! You really did enjoy that," Quark crowed.

Odo sighed. "Don't think this means you're not going to jail," he mumbled irritably in Quark's direction, then closed his eyes. 

"And don't _you_ think you're ever going to impress anyone with a performance like that. You're not even going to let me finish?" Quark retorted, annoyed. When Odo didn't reply, Quark sat up to get a better look at him, and saw that he was already fast asleep in the chair.

"Figures," Quark muttered. He prepared to go wake Odo up and whinge at him about how it was very bad etiquette to go to sleep before your partner was done, but something about the way Odo was flopped on the chair, looking more loose and relaxed than Quark had ever seen him outside of his gooey state, stopped Quark in his tracks.

A few strands of hair had come loose from their usual places, which just looked weird on Odo, so Quark made a point of smoothing them back into place before heading for the shower. Odo himself might be busy having his first ever post-coital nap, but the sense memory of his moans vibrating in Quark's ear would serve Quark well for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quark still cries in the shower afterwards, but at least he gets to finish first
> 
> also, it occurred to me i should probably note that the line about quark smoothing odo's hair back into place is a reference to [this older quodo fic](https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/ASCEML/conversations/topics/85206), one of the few decent ones i was able to find. frankly the idea of quark messing with odo's hair in any way is Genius and i couldn't resist, but i ain't trying to be the cassie clare of the quodo fandom (what a concept)


End file.
